Space for a Generation
by VescaWithoutWings
Summary: KakaIru SciFi AU mpreg Iruka's home planet found a way to survive through female sterilization. Now that it's over some people don't appreciate the GenRs anymore, and some people want them dead.
1. Prologue

Space for a generation: Prologue

The bedsheets had been tossed on the floor so Kakashi was able to enjoy the view once he exited the small shower. The man he'd found attractive in the bar while dressed was even more stunning when viewed by constant starlight shining on his nude body. "I need to leave early tomorrow morning," Kakashi explained as dark eyes watched him inquiringly as he began to dress. "We were only in port for the night." Thankfully the man only nodded and smiled lazily as he stretched.

"You're a hunter captain, aren't you? Jounin status if I read the tattoos correctly." The brunette sat up in bed and glanced towards the now covered shoulder where the telling mark was hidden.

"I'm so easily known," Kakashi joked. "But I didn't recognize yours." he walked over and ran a finger down the man's bare arm; over an odd design of lines. "Obviously something official," he said teasingly while noting that it was actual scars cut into the man's skin instead of an ink marking. Then he watched with curiosity as a hand quickly moved to cover the mark, and his one night stand actually blushed.

"It's just a population marking from my home."

"There are still planets out there that mark their children?" Kakashi stepped away. "And with knives?"

"I'm from an outer colony. We were only brought back into the fold within the last century. Are you a hunter for one of the federations, or just a mercenary? I've never actually met a hunter from any of the federations." The brunette smiled so charmingly that Kakashi allowed him to move the conversation away from his odd marking.

The tall captain finished belting his suit and quickly stood to attention with a click of his heels. "Of Konoha Federation," he said then relaxed again. "I'm surprised you didn't see that mark with all your wanderings."

"Well, that just leaves me something to find if you're ever back on this station."

Kakashi fully approved of the leer he was given and even more so of the lingering kiss as the man stood and made sure to give him a proper goodbye. With a lazy wave and a quick pivot, the silver haired and well sated man adjusted his eye patch and hid his lower face from view with a cloth mask in preparation to leave.

The brunette could only sigh as he watched the lanky figure walk out of his small quarters possibly never to be seen again. Hunters were not common visitors to Red Wave Space Station.

To Be Continued...

A/N: I was wondering why I couldn't find any KakaIru SciFi AU stories. So I decided to try and write one. Let's all see what happens, yes?!

A/N: Edit 06/17/2007: Just made some keyword changes, but important keyword changes... run your eyes over it again and see if you can tell what I did :D


	2. Chapter One

Space for A Generation: Chapter One

Hatake Kakashi could only sigh in disgust as he read through his team's new assignment. It was a low level search and rescue authorized with the highest priority. With a few finger flicks he was able to message his two genins, Sasuke and Sakura to meet at their ship the next morning.

He continued to run his eyes over the sparse details they'd been given as he prepared a quick dinner. An employee of an outer station had returned to his home planet on extended leave. That leave had since expired without communication, and the station commander was worried that his employee had been unlawfully detained due to his social status on that planet. Kakashi scoffed at the bland phrasing. Neither names nor images had been sent; only a request to arrive at Red Wave Space Station as soon as possible. The fifth Hokage of the Fire Alliance had undersigned this mission as a personal favor. He was quite sure that the details would prove very interesting as soon as he was able to peek underneath whatever cover the station commander and Godaime Hokage had chosen for this mission. Underneath the underneath he would find out the truth and most likely suffer from knowing it as always.

(ooo)

They were three days out on their way to Red Wave when the first unexpected interruption occurred. Kakashi had been forced to put his book aside and assist Sakura in guiding their near boltless bucket in to a full stop before they ran through a suspicious looking transport ship that began hailing them.

"They just showed up out of nowhere, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura had cried out as they both flicked switches and shut down the already dying twin engines. "One second we were in clear space, the next they were right in front of us! Sasuke was the one who charted the course and I double checked it! We're not even in the shipping lanes…"

Kakashi chuckled softly and hushed his student after verifying that they were now dead in the water. "Look at the emblem, Sakura-chan. That's a Fire Alliance transport. It seems we've been tracked down, and hopefully it was for a good purpose as we're now adrift." He stared at the sparking control panel he was still sitting at. Within seconds a crackling voice began questioning through the com unit.

"Unit Seven," a calm voice yelled out over the tiny speakers. "You left something kinda important back at home. Are you even able to answer me in that worthless piece of shit you're flying around in?"

"Asuma," Kakashi acknowledged his long-time friend. "I've got two more chapters left of Icha Icha 3. Will we be hooked up by then?"

"Even sooner if you read slow over the good parts, Kakashi. My genins are sending out the leads right now."

"That's good," Kakashi replied with a hidden smile as he noticed a barely blushing light come to life above his head. "Because our emergency life support just turned on." Sakura was already out of her restraints and going to wake Sasuke so he only heard her squeak and wasn't able to see her face turn ghastly colors in fear. He was also able to hear Asuma curse very fluently in several languages as he began ordering his own team around.

Under Asuma's orders they were quickly linked up to the transport with a tubular walkway. Sakura and Sasuke began working to pack up what little belongings they had brought along on the mission while Kakashi went to go inspect his present.

"Wasn't I supposed to get one of these earlier," he mumbled as the bay lights turned on and unit seven's new ship was unveiled. The strong lights glistened over sharp points and streamlined features.

"She is a beauty," Asuma agreed as they both stared in wonder at the new ship. "It was all sweetness and flowers when my unit was assigned our new lady. Big though she may be, she flies truer than anything I've ever piloted before. Best of all, my lady came with no strings attached." Kakashi looked at him suspiciously. "Yours does."

"Strings."

"A mechanic. He's good if you can get over his parentage and his personality." Asuma nodded over to a small control board set into the wall and the figure that stood at it. "Tell me what you see there."

A few seconds glance was all Kakashi needed to know what Asuma was grinning over. In all the years of space exploration only a few sentient races had been found and among those even fewer were humanoid in appearance. Among those few there had only been one race whose genetic makeup made breeding with a human capable. The Bijans were that one humanoid race and both their physical and emotional characteristics were easily noticed. Unfortunately their tempers and odd cravings were even better known than the fluffy tails and animal like ears of a full blood. The pure human groups used Bijan half breeds as examples to fire up riots and revolutions on freshly contacted colony planets that hadn't been part of any Alliances for centuries.

The one standing before him was definitely a full-blood. The brightly colored hair and softly swishing tail with its darkened tip were dead giveaways. A Bijan half-breed could still have the ears, but none had been found that also had a tail.

"He comes with the ship," Asuma explained. "The little guy knows that thing inside and out better than any of our guys could even figure. They found it and him adrift several years ago. He was woken from a faulty cryostasis with no memories other than the ship, but he tunes that little bird to perfect harmony."

"Ahh," Kakashi sighed. "He comes with the ship. I recall hearing something about a found ship with a frozen Bijan kit on board, but that was more than several years ago."

Asuma shrugged. "It might have been longer ago than I thought, but he's awake now and keeping your engines warm. Even for her having been docked for the years she was, your beauty is still top of the line. Kurenai thought she might have been a pirated custom job."

"That makes sense," Kakashi agreed. "I recall the ship had no papers or identification, not even a home port listed in its databanks." He paused. "So, Kurenai liked my new ship?"

"Everyone who's seen _my_ ship has liked it," a bright voice interrupted. The petite Bijan had stepped up and was now looking crossly at both of them. "She's a four seater with room for up to two passengers if they share a berth. Not so much cargo space, but more if you're not carrying the extra bloods that you can."

Kakashi stared down at the boy with his one exposed eye and tried not to smile at the scowl that was returned. "What's her weight?"

The boy spat out specs and percentages nearly as fluently as the most experienced ship architect Kakashi had ever known. It impressed the Jounin and he wondered if the kid could do the same for other ships so he questioned him on it.

"Why would I need to know about any others," the slit pupiled eyes thinned. "She can blow them all out of the water, it doesn't matter if they're hot off the docks or not. The modifications your Hokage allowed me to finish are s-tech enough to keep everyone guessing."

"Aaa… I see," Kakashi sighed. "That means I shouldn't get this one blown up."

"What," the boy squawked. "You're not going to do _anything_ to her if you're planning on breaking her. I didn't spend the past few years getting her back just to lose her again! She's mine, and I won't let you hurt her."

Asuma laughed. "Your reputation for coming home bruised and half-dead has finally caught up with you, Kakashi. Naruto," he began explaining in a calming voice. "The reason Kakashi was given command of your beauty is because of the level of assignments he's sent out on. They're normally the most dangerous and your bird will allow him to complete them without the bruises. You shouldn't worry too much."

The Bijan, now named Naruto in Kakashi's mind was not calmed by the words. "Just because it will keep him safe doesn't mean he'll keep her safe." He turned to begin berating Kakashi again and stopped at what he saw. The tall, silver haired man had begun ignoring him and Asuma to step over and touch a pane of hardened material painted in fiery red. The way the man almost caressed the ship made the boy pause. "I'll teach you all about her," he grumbled. "If you know what she can and can't do then you won't misuse her, but I'll be with watching if you do," he ended in a threat.

Kakashi turned to smile at his new genin. "It seems we'll be a team of four then," he said with a nod in the other genin's direction. Sasuke and Sakura were now standing nearby looking at both the ship and then their new teammate. Asuma's three genins stood behind them.

"Kinda nice, huh Sakura," Ino said with an elbow nudge. "I already checked out the bunks and made sure you had fresh sheets. I even made sure you had some plants in your room."

Sakura nodded disinterestedly as her eyes remained fixed on the Bijan. She'd seen a few half-breeds before, but a full blood was rarely seen off their planet or away from their ships. She then looked once more at unit seven's new conveyance and sighed as her jumbled mind put it together. "Bijans are possessive of their ships and rarely leave them even when docked. He'll most likely be a hands-off teammate during the missions."

Sasuke grunted in agreement and moved closer. His eyes kept straying to the slowly waving tail of the nearby boy. He'd seen more than his fair share of non-humans in his life, but the only full blood Bijans he'd seen had been restrained in a prison cell. From his position he could see the boy's facial features better as the blond stared at Kakashi with mixed feelings evident on his face.

Three rough looking scars on each cheek accentuated some remaining baby fat on the boy, and a quick and wide smile given when Kakashi started praising the ship showed sharp incisors. His hair was unusually spiky, but still looked more fur like than human hair did. The color was also unusual for what Sasuke knew of Bijans. The boy had a single color coat instead of the normal striped or spots, almost a solid blond except for some variegated tints around his ears and his tail tip which faded into deep red.

A low growl interrupted his musings and brought his gaze upwards to get caught in feral looking blue eyes. "Problems?!" The Bijan snapped and snarled as Sasuke stayed quiet.

"Ah, we should all introduce ourselves," Kakashi chuckled. "Sakura, why don't you start?"

Sakura moved closer to Sasuke and attempted to give a friendly smile to the blond boy who was still scowling fiercely at her teammate. "Haruno Sakura," she introduced herself. "Genin class hunter of the Konoha Alliance under Kakashi-sensei." She felt a bit of relief as the angry blue eyes slid over her quickly and went back to Sasuke. Even though she knew it was his way of dismissing her as non-threatening, she had no problem with not drawing a Bijan's attention.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Genin."

"And I'm Hatake Kakashi, your new Captain." Kakashi clapped a hand on the short boy's shoulder. "So, what should we know about you; any likes, dislikes, cravings for the blood of dark haired human boys?" The tall Captain could already see the problems developing between the two adolescents.

The Bijan lifted his chin and stepped back from Sasuke while flicking his tail around. "Uzumaki Naruto," he said once he was facing Kakashi. "This is my ship, Kyuubi. We like people who treat Kyuubi properly. We don't like people who don't."

Kakashi could only offer a hidden grin in reply.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Cheers to a first chapter, just building and character introduction with a nod to the top layer of the storyline. You might see some odd terms and words throughout, and I will most likely continue in that vein. I can only say that I don't plan on explaining every single little term and will leave some things up to both your imagination and/or your assumptions. I.E. s-tech and bloods…

I'm not sure if Iruka will show up in the next chapter or not, but he should definitely be around soon so hopefully my storyline will be interesting enough to keep some of you around until the pr0n starts, yes?

Hehe… yeah.. I have no idea if I gonna include a lemon or not… shrug maybe…

OH! If you'd like, please reread the prolgue as some important phrasing changes have been made, minor words, but important in teh scheme of things.


	3. Chapter Two

Space for a Generation: Chapter Two

Only two days out from the rendezvous with unit ten Kakashi had begun refusing to leave his quarters for anything other than a fatality. There were ten more day of travel before the reached Red Wave station, but Sasuke and Naruto were more concerned about whose territory was where rather than what territory they were flying through at the moment. Kakashi had locked away all the registered weapons and even some possible ones after Sasuke's overactive suspicions got the boy nearly killed when he attempted to attack an unfamiliar figure in a dark corridor. Naruto had quickly reminded him whose engine room his barely woken blood-brain was walking into. The resulting fight had Sakura patching them both up while Kakashi decided that even though they were standard issue, neither firing weapons nor bladed ones would be needed on either of the boys until they were docked.

Even though the two boys refused to get along, Sakura had come to terms with her new teammate, and even found a decent sparring partner in him. The first time she had dodged Naruto's overactive claws had her grinning as they began a no-holds barred fight. Sasuke and Kakashi had sat to the side and watched as she was finally able to use the strength she'd inherited from her homeworld against an opponent quick enough to dodge until Naruto realized the damage she could possibly do to his ship. From then on he had done his best to block and attack instead of dodge and attack as his instincts led him to do. The Bijan was slowly learning the basics of fighting even as he used amazing tactics to pull a win just before Sakura slammed him into defeat.

Kakashi was proud of them, but continued to avoid his team as they began to flourish in small but important ways. By the time they reached the halfway mark in their journey to Red Wave Space Station the three genins had reached an agreement of sorts. Kakashi had stumbled over the final confrontation that had paved the way to an understanding. Sasuke had finally convinced the Bijan that he didn't have a problem with his tail; one of their louder arguments. Sharingan eyes could be quirky in what they were drawn to, and constantly moving dark tipped appendages seemed to be their current favorite. Kakashi would remember that conversation until the day he died...

"Look, it's not something I can control just yet. It's my eyes," the dark haired boy had explained while pinning the growling blond to the wall. "I'm an Uchiha, our eyes see things in the past and your tail just keeps waving around like a great big peacock fan behind you."

Naruto had stopped squirming at that point with a face full of curiosity. "They do what?"

Sasuke had stepped back when he realized his opponent wasn't fighting anymore. He pointed to his eyes as he began their change. Slowly two dark spots began swirling in his blood red iris. "They're called Sharingan eyes. Those two dots act like extra pupils only they see things that have already happened, not what's currently happening. They catch every single bit of movement that is happening and has happened and your tail is constantly moving. Of course I'm going to automatically look at it!"

Naruto grabbed his furry appendage and looked at it with a serious gaze. "So, you really can't help looking at it?" Sasuke shook his head. "You don't think it's weird?" Again Sasuke shook his head. The Bijan sidled away a few steps and peered hesitantly at Sasuke's still spinning eyes. "You can see the past?"

Before his genin could explain Kakashi had butted in with what he knew would be learning experience for the newest member of his team. "Only up to a certain point," he said. "The Sharingan allows its users to see farther into the past with each tomoe that develops. If you look closely you can see that Sasuke has three total, one in his left eye and two in his right. At this stage he can see past actions, but only if that person is standing right in front of him and only for a short period of time past. Then he sees the movements like a recorded memory all happening in the same space you're currently standing in."

Naruto had only blinked in obvious confusion until Sakura had given him the explanation he needed. "It's like a light trail, Naruto," she explained. Both his eyes and his ears perked up as she continued. "You've seen light trails of fast moving objects, yes?" He nodded. "Well," she waved her hand in front of her quickly. "Sasuke can see past movements like a light trail behind whatever he's watching."

Finally the blond nodded in understanding. "So you're not even staring at my tail because it's well groomed; you're just staring because you keep seeing it flip around all over the place and time?"

"Right now you look like you have nine different tails sticking out from behind you," Sasuke explained huffily. "You look ridiculous." The fight had started again after that, but Naruto seemed to pounce with a lighter heart than before now that he understood his teammate a bit more.

Peace didn't reign over the ship after that, but it was a bit quieter. Naruto proved true to his word from when they first met. He would occasionally interrupt Kakashi's reclusion to bring in specs and information on Kyuubi that he had decided his Captain needed to be aware of. The Jounin was looking forward to finishing this mission and getting into some clear space to give his new bird a workout. Not only was she an amazing piece of engineering, but she had two detachable fighters and enough ammunition in a protected hold to end a small war.

Both Sakura and Sasuke easily took to the newer style of the navigation boards and had been grudgingly offered a bit of Naruto's respect as he watched them control his ship with ease. He had even done some customizations to Sakura's board after they had a lengthy conversation over key placements and intelligent s-chips.

Sasuke had asked for and received the manual for the fighters and gained a promise from Kakashi to test them out as soon as this mission was done. It was only a mid-level, and hostile activities were not expected even though stealth was. The fighters were flashy little birds, but not stealthy at all with their bold colors and bright engines that gave them their amazing maneuverability.

They were all easily working together only a few days after the confrontation as they docked and made their way onto the station. The Commander of Red Wave Station grinned when they arrived on his bridge and escorted them all into his office with a wave of his hand. "You're finally here," he said in a whistly voice. "We've been so worried, and every day that passes brings new ones. Our friend, Umino needs to be found as quickly as possible now."

"Are there any more details about him that we should know," Kakashi asked. "The report wasn't very informative."

"Well, he's the kindest of gentlemen," the Commander started. "A sweeter boy I've never known. He started working here while very young, came aboard with a merchant ship and decided to stay if I recall. He started working in navigation then moved to weapons then engineering. The boy's able to do near about anything he puts his mind to, but he settled down in our civilian services department as a teacher. The young kids were just enamored of him and, well, when things started changing and the parents thought they wouldn't understand; those kids took it all in stride. They're a good bunch, our newest crop. We've got several shipping out to Main Wave Station for the college there."

"When things started changing," Kakashi questioned. "What changed?"

The Commander pursed his lips then smiled wide. "Our young man had a bouncing little boy, he did. Cutest little tyke I've seen this side of Sol and smart to boot. Why, he was he crawling before he was three months old, and stealing little sausages out of our pockets just a bit afterwards. Sneaky little guy, but he loved those tiny spiced sausages. They're a specialty here at our station; the head chef of the Supply Department makes them from scratch. We all started carrying them around, and that little feller got to be quite a chunk." He chuckled shortly before continuing.

"Then Umino received a letter from home, or that's what he said, and took off with the little guy. We expected him back after eight months, but it's been a year now and we're all worried. We sent over a request as soon as we could afford it. Umino is not the type to desert his post." The Commander stood and took a few nervous steps in a circle before glancing at the three silent genin quickly. "He went home to Suiror." The man said with his gaze fixed firmly on Kakashi's exposed eye.

"Ah," Kakashi said with a nod. "I see, the man is a GenR, and the child you mentioned is truly _his_." The Commander nodded and sat back down with a sigh.

"Good, you understand then." He was quiet for a moment then perked back up with a smile. "Will you be wanting to see his rooms? I've kept them locked since he left and some of his friends should be getting off the day shift if you want to catch them to speak to. You should have dinner in the orange cafeteria, the chef is making some old style noodle dish tonight." The Commander became distracted as his office doors slid open to admit a slim man in engineering colors, his short break now truncated the Commander quickly dismissed them. "Come back this evening," he directed the team while waving them out. "If you have any more questions, just ask for me at the bridge. My assistant, the blonde woman with red stripes, has some credit tags for your stay here."

Kakashi could only nod as they were rushed out and sent on their way into the main concourse of the station. Several flimsy pieces of plastic were slipped into his hand as he passed a woman who matched the Commander's description, but she only smiled as the door slid shut with her on the other side. He turned to see his genin watching him carefully with badly hidden amusement evident on their faces.

He offered them a hidden smile and held up the brightly colored tags. "Anyone hungry?"

(ooo)

Naruto had never been off Konoha station before they had sent him and Kyuubi to Cpt. Kakashi. His eyes were wandering all over the walls and faces as his team walked through the halls. Many people quickly moved out of the way for the official looking hunter unit, easily told by their uniforms. Even more stopped and stared at the impossibility of what they were seeing, an immature full blood Bijan roaming around a space station. Once he began instinctively growling, it surprised Naruto that it was Sasuke who slowed down to walk beside him as he trailed behind. The dark haired boy had easily glared at any and every one who was staring at his teammate. The crowds moved on and Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

The team found the small apartment easily, and the search began. Sakura plugged into the small personal computer lodged into the wall and began copying files while Sasuke took a look around with his immature sharingan and finally had to shake his head. He'd been unable to see anything useful. Naruto turned out to be the most useful in the apartment with his strong sense of smell.

It was small and clean with very few personal objects scattered about. It seemed that their target had done a good job of packing until Kakashi opened up what was supposed to be a locked closet. Hastily stacked boxed full of baby toys and clothes spilled out along with piles of worksheets from various station departments. This was an apartment that Umino Iruka had intended to return to, not abandon.

"I can still smell him," Naruto loudly announced as he stood in the bathroom doorway. "He smells… nice." The Bijan continued to sniff around and started poking through the closet until he found an ancient looking picture album. He handed it over to Kakashi and waited.

Kakashi turned the pages and stiffened in slow stages with every new picture. Without a word he took another long look around the small apartment then once more with his headband raised up. His sharingan could show him past images, but the entire time his normal vision had been experiencing very heavy déjà vu, and now he knew why. The tomoes of his sharingan eye revealed someone very familiar standing next to the bed; someone naked and bathed in starlight. Kakashi grinned as the events came back to him.

"Well, this should be a fun mission."

Naruto watched him oddly as the tall man slouched out of the small apartment then jumped to follow when the door slid closed.

(ooo)

The map was subtly marked, strong indentations pushed into the thick paper with a blunt edge. It was too big of a risk to have an actual trail inked out. If they were captured and the map taken, it would have spelled the end for any future travelers of this road, but Genma still swore.

"Aren't we the last ones," he yelled. "Don't we deserve a map that I don't have to bend and turn and destroy my eyesight trying to read?" He threw the wildly unfolding paper as far as he could.

The tanned hands that picked it up smoothed it carefully. "You're the one who marked it," Iruka flashed dark eyes at his traveling companion. "It's not that hard, just turn it at…" Iruka looked at the map. "Maybe in this direction…" Genma decided to laugh as he watched his friend go through the very same contortions before giving up in a much grander manner.

A shout of young giggles had them both looking towards a shaking bush. A sturdy little boy came running out with a wide smile and huge leaves tied all over his body with twine. Genma continued to laugh as the small jungle covered imp attacked. It took a good while, but the forest creature was finally subdued and hoisted over Iruka's shoulder. "Dinner, Genma?"

"I dunno, he looks a bit old what with that hair. Really, Iruka, who did you sleep with to get that hair color?" Genma stood and walked over to tickle the little boy. "He looks old and stringy," he explained to babbled protests from the breathless child. "Too tough to eat without any sauce." The little boy screamed with happiness as Iruka spun him around and away from Genma.

A mysterious smile had shown up on Iruka's laughing man's face when he stopped spinning and faced his friend. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but he really wasn't old."

"But he was definitely hot, yes?" Genma raised his hands to take the child from Iruka's shoulders. "A night to remember?"

"Haven't forgotten it yet," Iruka said smugly then sighed. "I don't think I'd ever be able to forget that night. It's what gave me my little heart." He looked to the boy now in Genma's arms. "Isn't that right, little bird?" The answering grin was wide and slightly crooked, but almost heartbreakingly familiar. Iruka grabbed up his son again and threw him into the air. "Come on, both of you, it's time to fly!"

To Be Continued…

A/N: You know that really wrong thing to do when you write a scene then write another scene then another and another and you don't just write a chapter straight out, but then you have to go through and connect all those scenes and change tenses because you're hideous at that and not to mention your spelling and grammar (thankyouspellandgramarcheck XD) Yeeeah.. this chapter got stuck there… enjoy it.


End file.
